


Lesson

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [2]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Playful teasing, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad teaches Nigel a few important things about flying and relaxation.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 5
Collections: Operation Friend





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Chad might seem uncharacteristically chipper in these stories, but allow me to explain myself.
> 
> Okay, so...Chad's expressions when he's the Supreme Leader range from:  
> -calm/stoic (his default expression),  
> -surprise/shock (when he sees his parents),  
> -annoyance (when Sector V is arguing about trading cards in front of him),  
> -anger (when he's about to throw the Moon Base into the sun)  
> -arrogant (the Moon Base thing), and...  
> -that expression he makes when Numbuh 86 gets into big trouble and Numbuh 362 is yelling at her. He just silently slinks away with a "Yeah, I'm not dealing with this" expression...this is what I'm talking about: https://kndforever.tumblr.com/post/71661172482/numbuh424-socksandbuttons-but-like-chads
> 
> But in Operation Treaty, Chad shows two expressions when he's around Nigel: a smug yet playful look (when he's throwing Nigel around) and...joy. Look at Chad's face after his fight with Nigel; he's genuinely smiling. He smiles proudly at Nigel's skill, he smiles when he's getting his picture taken with Nigel, and he smiles when he says "Don't forget, I'm the best there is!". 
> 
> TLDR: Chad is one of those 'sugar and ice' characters, with Nigel being the only one who sees his sugary side.

_[Scene: the Arctic Base. Numbuhs 1 and 274 walk into a room with a sofa, a big television, and a few video game consoles]_

**Chad:** So, Numbuh One, you want to know how to fly, do you?

 **Nigel:** [eagerly saluting] Yes, sir! I’m ready to fly around in this room, sir! [looking around]...Even if the room is too small, sir!

 **Chad:** [chuckling] At ease, you big dork. [Nigel stops saluting] I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you gotta go through some flying simulators first. [gesturing toward the couch] Now just have a seat while I get things set up, okay?

 **Nigel:** [sitting on the couch] Um, are these simulators going to hurt? You’re not going to put me into some sort of virtual reality, are you?

 **Chad:** Well...you’ll just have to see for yourself.

_[Chad sits on the sofa next to Nigel and hands him a video game controller. Nigel gulps and quivers as he takes said controller. Chad uses a remote to turn the television on, which prompts Nigel to shut his eyes. Nigel slowly reopens his eyes when he hears music from the television]_

**Nigel:** Huh...? [he fully opens his eyes when he sees a black grid on the TV screen] Sir? I don’t mean to criticize, but...this is a video game.

 **Chad:** [matter-of-factly] Well, yes. Video games are great tools for improving hand eye coordination, among other things. So don’t underestimate the power of video games, okay?

 **Nigel:** Okay, I see...thank you, sir.

 **Chad:** [clearing his throat] Okay, enough talking. See if you can complete the rocket belt mission.

 **Nigel:** [visibly shaking] Alright...

_[Nigel selects the rocket belt mission and tries to control his character, but he just ends up flying in random directions and hitting the buildings]_

**Nigel:** Oh no no no how do I fly this thing?!

_[Chad gently takes Nigel’s hands and steers Nigel’s character to a balloon. Nigel just blushes and chuckles the whole time that Chad is holding his hands]_

**Chad:** Okay. Now that the balloon is gone, you can now land on the target. Remember to go slow as you’re landing; you’ll lose points if you land too roughly.

_[Chad steers Nigel’s character onto the target. Nigel releases the breath he was holding as he sees the score]_

**Chad:** Alright...[letting go of Nigel’s hands]...now try the mission for yourself.

 **Nigel:** [determined] Sir, yes, sir!

_[Nigel starts the mission again...and crashes into the buildings again. However, Nigel just narrows his eyes in determination as he carefully guides the pilot to the balloon...and then he lands too roughly on the final target and gets a low score]_

**Chad:** Numbuh One, you’re letting your nerves control you. Remember to relax, okay?

 **Nigel:** [taking a few shallow breaths] Right! I need to _relax!_ Here’s my third attempt, then!

_[Nigel holds in his breath as he starts the mission again. He manages to expertly guide the pilot to the balloon and the target. Nigel releases his breath when he sees his really high score]_

**Nigel:** I did it! I got a high score, Chad!

 **Chad:** [impressed] Yes, I saw. You did great. [worried] But...I hope that for next time, you don’t hold your breath for so long. You, uh, will probably suffocate on later missions.

 **Nigel:** [sadly] I’m sorry for letting you down, sir...I’m not a very good pilot after all...

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel on the back] Hey, come on. Don’t talk about yourself like that. Everybody stumbles when they do something for the first time. You just gotta keep practising.

 **Nigel:** But what if I don’t improve...?

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s shoulder] You don’t know that. The future is full of possibilities, but we’re in the present, and in this present, we’re going to play another game.

_[Chad presses another button on the remote, which makes a different game appear on the TV. This game has a cloudy background]_

**Nigel:** What game is this, sir?

 **Chad:** Hmm, well...it’s an easier flying simulator. It’s far more relaxing than the other game. [handing a different video game controller to Nigel] You wanna try this one?

 **Nigel:** [despondently]...I don’t want to.

 **Chad:** Huh? Why?

 **Nigel:** [looking down at the floor] I might fail this game, too...

 **Chad:** [putting his arm around Nigel]...Hey, can I ask you something?

 **Nigel:** What...?

 **Chad:** [smiling gently] Can I guide you through this game?

 **Nigel:** [smiling a tiny bit]...Sure.

 **Chad:** Alright then. Sit on my lap, please.

_[Nigel stares at Chad for a bit before sitting on the older boy’s lap. Chad holds the younger boy in place with one hand and places his other hand on Nigel’s left hand, which is still holding the video game controller]_

**Chad:** [softly] Okay, you ready to begin?

 **Nigel:** Yes...

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s temple] Good answer. Now let’s just...enjoy the ride.

 _[Nigel looks up at the game with awe_ _and curiosity_ _as he watches Chad expertly flying through the_ _course_ _. The younger boy_ _visibly_ _relaxes in Chad’s arms as he listens to the game’s soundtrack and observes the scenery_ _]_

 **Nigel** : [humming happily] I might just fall asleep...

 **Chad:** Uh, don’t fall asleep just yet. After I complete this course, I still want to talk to you for a bit.

 **Nigel:** [despondently]...Okay.

_[Chad gives Nigel a gentle squeeze as the older boy finishes the level. Chad then turns the TV off, puts the controllers on the floor, and squeezes Nigel again]_

**Chad:** [worried] Nigel, is everything okay?

 **Nigel:** Yes...

 **Chad:** [gently rocking Nigel a bit] You sure?

 **Nigel:** No! I mean, yes...

 **Chad:** [resting his chin on Nigel’s shoulder] Look, if something’s wrong...[squeezing Nigel again]...then all you gotta do is talk to me and we’ll sort out the problem, okay?

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] Okay.

 **Chad:** Huh? Hey, Nigel, are you crying?

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] No...

 **Chad** : [kissing Nigel's temple] It’s okay if you are. Crying just means that you’ve hit your emotional limit and that you need a rest, that’s all.

 **Nigel:** [sniffs again] But I don’t want to cry...

 **Chad:** Hey, sometimes you just gotta cry, you know? You likely won’t feel better unless you do.

 **Nigel:** [wiping his tears away]...Chad, am I a bad operative?

 **Chad:** [heartbroken] What...? Why would you think that...?

 **Nigel** : Um--

 **Chad:** Hey, listen to me, Nigel. You’re not a bad operative, and you _never_ will be a bad operative. You’re always going to be number one, alright?...You’re _my_ number one, Nigel. I just...adore you so much...

 **Nigel:**...Why?

_[Chad softly kisses Nigel’s temple a few times and gives him another squeeze]_

**Chad:** Well, you have a really kind heart. You also work really hard. [chuckling playfully] And there’s another reason...okay, two more reasons... why I adore you so much. Wanna know what those reasons are?

 **Nigel:** [smiling gratefully] Of course, Chad.

_[Chad suddenly pushes Nigel onto the couch and forces him onto his back. Nigel turns very red as he realizes how close Chad is to his face]_

**Chad:** Your adorable expressions and reactions, of course~

 **Nigel:** Chad, sir...I--

 **Chad:** [moving his face away from Nigel out of uncertainty] Oh, uh, shoot...am I, uh, way too close to you or something...?

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully yet happily] No, no, don’t worry about it, Chad. I, um, honestly just want you to, uh, encourage me like you, uh, did before... Um, you know, how you, er, whispered in my ear and told me to say ‘I’m a heroic, adorable boy’? [he sees Chad slowly moving his face closer] Well, see, I don’t want you to, uh...[he sees Chad’s uncertain expression slowly turning into a smirk]...be uncomfortable, sir...I’m, uh, always happy when you help me feel happy, so--

 **Chad:** [putting his finger on Nigel’s lips] Hey, I think you better stop talking before you make everyone in this Arctic Base collapse from sheer cuteness~

 _[Nigel’s_ _face turns even redder. Chad kisses Nigel on the nose, which makes the younger boy hum happily]_

 **Chad** : Now then...if you want me to whisper in your ear again...[taking his finger off of Nigel’s lips]...you’ll have to _plead_ for it in your cutest voice~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling again] Um...okay. Please?

 **Chad:** [tracing his finger along Nigel’s shoulder] Oh, come _on_. I know you can be cuter than that~

 **Nigel:** Uh, well, I...please-- [Chad kisses his temple]- _-please_ whisper into my ear again...!

 **Chad:** Good enough for me. [whispering into Nigel’s ear] Hmm, Nigel? Can I ask you something~?

 **Nigel:** Yes...?

 **Chad:** Can we make things more...interesting~?

 **Nigel:** How...how so?

 **Chad:** Hmm...how about this? If you say something nice about yourself...[kissing Nigel’s nose]...you get a kiss. The more nice things you say about yourself...[kissing Nigel’s cheek a few times]...the more kisses you’ll get. But if you say something awful about yourself, or if you hesitate in saying something nice about yourself...[smirking]...you’ll have to _plead_ for my kisses. Ah, and you have to say _two_ nice things about yourself at that point. Understood~?

 **Nigel:** Oh, I understood every word, sir...I’m ready...

 **Chad:** Good. Let’s begin...

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Chad says 'okay' so much...he plays a lot of Super Smash Bros 64/Melee as Ness.  
> That, or he has persistent vocal tic disorder:  
> https://www.mindyra.com/solutions/child/chonicvocalticdisorder
> 
> ...Or it's both.
> 
> (I counted how many times Chad and Nigel say "okay". Chad says it 10 times, while Nigel says it 4 times. Just in case you were curious.)
> 
> Oh, and if you wanted to know which games were featured in this story:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/Pilotwings  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/NightsIntoDreams
> 
> PS: Nigel's nervous stammering is how nervous people actually talk.  
> Not the whole 'I-I'm s-sorry' thing. People who talk like this have apraxia or muscle problems.  
> You would not *believe* how much it bothers me when scared or anxious characters s-s-say s-stuff l-like t-t-this.  
> Explained more here:  
> https://nurselofwyr.tumblr.com/post/174641192594/someone-in-a-fanfic-s-stutters-in


End file.
